spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
TF1
TF1 is a private national French TV channel, controlled by TF1 Group, whose major share-holder is Bouygues. TF1's average market share of 24% makes it the most popular domestic network. It's also considered to be the most viewed television channel in Europe. Flagship series include CSI, The Voice and House M.D. The channel is part of the TF1 Group of mass media companies, which also includes the news channel LCI and a 49% stake in pan-European sports network Eurosport. Together with France Television, TF1 co-managed the international French news channel France 24 but has since sold it's share. TF1 had possessed the satellite-network TPS, which have been sold to the Canal+ Group. TF1 is a supporter of the Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (HbbTV) initiative (a consortium of broadcasting and internet industry companies including SES, OpenTV and Institute fur Rundfunktechnik) that is promoting and establishing an open European standard for hybrid set-top boxes for the reception of broadcast TV and broadband multimedia applications with a single user interface. TF1 released several DVDs of Spider-Man: The Animated Series in France. History It was the only channel in France for 28 years, and has often changed it's named since the creation of Radio-PTT Vision on April 26, 1935, making it one of the oldest television stations in the world, and one of the very few pre-World War II television stations to remain in existence to the present day. I became Radiodiffusion national Television (RN Television) in 1937, Fernsehsender Paris (Paris Television) during German occupation in 1943, RDF Television franchise in 1944, RTF Television in 1949, la Premiere chaine de la RTF in 1963 following the creation of the second channel, la Premiere chaine de I'ORTF in 1964 and finally Television Francaise 1 (TF1) in 1975. Radio-PTT Vision (1935-1937) Radio-PTT Vision began operations on April 26, 1935 as the first television station in France, using a 30-line mechanical television system based on the Nipkow disk. It was operated by the French PTT agency with a transmitter located atop the Eiffel Tower, and was on air three days a week from 11:00 A.M. to 11:30 A.M. and 8:00 P.M. and on Sundays from 5:30 P.M. to 7:30 P.M. On January 4, 1937 the broadcasting hours were changed such that television programs were aired from 5:00 P.M. until 10:00 P.M. Wednesday to Fridays, and from 4:00 P.M. to 8:30 P.M. or 9:00 P.M. Saturdays to Tuesdays. Radiodiffusion national Television (1937-1939) Following successful trials of a "high-definition" 455-line electronic television system designed by Thomas-Houston which improved on the 405-line system originally designed by EMI-Marconi, Radio-PTT Vision renamed itself as Radiodiffusion nationale Television (RN Television) in July 1937. However, broadcasts using the Nipkow disk system continued alongside the new electronic system until April 10, 1938. In July 1938, a decree of the French PTT agency fixed the French broadcast television standard as transmitting on 455 lines VHF (46 MHZ, positive modulation, 25 frames per second), to be adopted throughout France within three years. The adoption of the electronic standard marked the end of mechanical television in France, and the advent of electronic television to obtain much better image quality, RN Television abruptly stopped broadcasts on September 3, 1939 following the entry of France into World War II. Fernsehsender Paris Television broadcasts resumed in occupied France on May 7, 1943 as Fernshsender Paris, under the control of the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht. It was on air in German and French four days a week from 10:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M., three days a week from 3:00 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. and every evening from 8:30 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. Fernsehsender Paris stopped broadcasts on August 12, 1944, one week before the liberation of Paris. RDF Television francaise (1944-1949) Television broadcasts in France resumed on October 1, 1944 under the name Television francaise, and following the creation of Radiodiffusion francaise on March 23, 1945 the television service was renamed as RDF Television franchise. Following the return of the Eiffel Tower to the French after being in American administration following the liberation of Paris, on October 1, 1945 the official resumption of television broadcasts took place with one hour of programming each day. On November 20, 1948, the Secretary of State for Information, Francois Mitterrand decreed the adoption of the 819-line high-definition VHF standard, which was in use from 1949 to 1981. RTF Television (1949-1964) Radiodiffusion francaise was renamed as Radiodiffusion-television francaise (RTF) on February 9, 1949, and thus began the growth of television as an accepted mass medium in France. On May 29, 1949 the first news program aired on RTF TV, and on July 30, 1949 a television license fee was introduced. Residents living outside of Paris could view RTF TV for the first time in February 1952 when Tele Lille (now known as France 3 Nord-Pas-de-Calais), a regional broadcaster operating since April 10, 1950 was co-opted into the RTF TV network and became RTF's first relay outside of Paris. Premiere chaine de I'ORTF (1964-1975) Following the creation of RTF Television 2 (now France 2) in 1963, the first channel was renamed as Premiere chaine de la RTF (First Channel of the RTF), which was renamed as Premiere chaine de I'ORTF (First Channel of the ORTF) when the ORTF was created on July 25, 1964. This period marked the introduction of commercial advertising on Premiere chaine de I'ORTF which began on October 1, 1968. On January 8, 1969, the ORTF created a subsidiary company called Regie francise de publicite (RFP) to handle all advertising on the ORTF channels. TF1 (1975-Present) TF1 (which originally stood for Television Francaise 1 (French Television 1)), was created on January 1, 1975 when law n°74-696 August 7, 1974 (which split the ORTF into 7 organizations) came into effect, and the rebranding from Premiere chaine de I'ORTF to TF1 came into effect on January 6, 1975. Color television was first introduced to TF1 on September 1, 1975 when FR3 (now France 3) agreed to supply some of it's color programming to TF1, and the conversion to color was completed on December 20, 1975 when the first color news program on TF1 aired. Since TF1's privatisation privatization in 1987, the abbreviation is no longer expanded, so as to avoid confusion with the government-owned television broadcaster France Television. Category:A-Z Category:Home video distributors